warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
New Skies
First book in the series, A New Dawn Takes place many moons after The Apprentice's Quest. But I'm not sure if SPOILERS: Alderpaw will find Skyclan in Thunder and Shadows. By Warriors Rock♥ Summary Two WindClan cats go on a journey that no one will forget. To bring back a long lost clan that all the clans forgot. This clan must travel to new skies and settle near the lake. This clan is SkyClan. Allegiances Skyclan Leader: Cherrystar - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Darkshadow - Large black tabby tom with blue eyes and a white chest Medicine Cat: Echosong - Small silver-grey tabby she-cat with tiny dark grey paws, a white chest, a fluffy tail and green eyes. Apprentice: Tansypaw Warriors: Splashtooth - blue-grey tom with large white paws, amber eyes and a white chest Birdspots - dark brown tabby she-cat with a scarred muzzle and green eyes Apprentice: Tigerpaw Lilyflower - White she-cat with light grey patches and crystal blue eyes Redlight - Red tom with green eyes Turtlesplash - Tortoiseshell she-cat with forest green eyes and a long tail Apprentice: Rainpaw Leopardstripe - Brown she-cat with black and grey striped and amber eyes Cloudfeet - White tom with one black paw and blue eyes Apprentice: Cinderpaw Apprentices: Cinderpaw - Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes Rainpaw - Light grey she-cat with blue eyes Tigerpaw - Striped black tom with amber eyes Tansypaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a short bushy tail and green eyes Queens: Lightfur - dark grey she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes (Kits: Frogkit - Black tom with blue eyes, Poolkit - light grey she-cat with a black ear and blue eyes) Kits: Frogkit - Black tom with blue eyes Poolkit - light grey she-cat with a black ear and blue eyes Prologue I saw a forest being destroyed by twolegs, cats yowling and running away. Then the image changed to a group of cats. I searched for the word in my mind. A Gathering! A white tom with grey patches said something. The other cats, probably leaders, told him something and glanced at the sky. The white tom, yowled something in anger and they padded away. Then I saw the cats walking. Wait, is that... Fawnstep? The final image I saw was our clan now, Cherrystar was sitting in her den talking to a black tabby. Darkshadow. The image started to fade and I wondered why I was shown this by our ancestors. I knew how the clans refused to give our clan shelter when the twolegs were destroying our home. I will never go to their forests! A she-cat walked up to me. She was a light brown tabby with blue eyes and a white chest. "Fawnstep! Was that you walking with those other cats?" She nodded, "It was, Echosong. I showed you that for a reason." I listened as she continued. "Our clan must go to the forest. Or, the lake, that's where the clans live now." I looked at her, wondering if she was joking. The clan has always, always, always, lived here! Why should we move now? "Two cats will come here. They will take you to their home. Go with them." She paused. "Their names are Littlefoot and Berrytail." "But why?" I asked. "Your clan will be destroyed if you do not go. Rogues will settle here. Vicious ones, too many to fight. You stay and you will be killed." Fawnstep explained. "Okay." I sighed, "These cats are Berrytail and Littlefoot?" Fawnstep nodded, "Be safe." She whispered before she faded away. Chapter 1 Littlefoot was dreaming. She saw a starry white cat with green eyes. She looked like she was fading. "Greetings, Littlefoot. I am Moth Flight." The starry cat said. Littlefoot gasped, "You're the first WindClan medicine cat!" "Yes. I am." She meowed, "You must find SkyClan." "Skyclan?" Littlefoot echoed, "What's that?" "Skyclan is a clan, forgotten by the four clans of the lake. There used to be five clans. But since their home was destroyed by twolegs and the other clan leaders refused to help them, they left." Moth Flight explained. "You must find them. Bring them back!" Littlefoot nodded, "Where are they?" "A long way away. Past the mountains, past the old forest. You will know where to find them." "How?" Littlefoot asked. "You will know..." Moth Flight slowly faded away and Littlefoot woke up. "Past the mountains. Past the old forest." Littlefur said quietly. "Berrytail! Littlefoot!" Greentail called, "You're on the Dawn Patrol!" I can't go now... Chapter 2 Littlefoot yawned and walked out of the den. Greentail was waiting outside, looking impatient. "Where's Berrytail?" "Here! I was out hunting." Berrytail meowed from behind them. "What?" "Can you come on the Dawn Patrol?" Greentail asked. "If you can't, Sunwhisker could come." "No, I'll come. I'm not tired anyways." "Well, let's go." Greentail padded to the camp entrance, followed by Littlefoot and Berrytail. -------- Out on the moor, Greentail warned the two cats about the foxes that the dusk patrol had smelled. "Be careful." Littlefoot was too distracted about the dream to hear Greentail speaking. That's like the great journey all over again! How will I ever find Skyclan alone? Something hit her, causing her to snap out of her thoughts, "Ouch!" She could see blood dripping down from somewhere on her head. A small stone lay beside her paw. "Sorry!" Berrytail yowled, "I never meant to hurt you!" "You two better go see Squirrelleap. I'll finish marking the border." Greentail said. Berrytail would surely ask her why she was distracted. And she couldn't lie to her best friend. She would have to tell Berrytail the truth.